Biosensors are typically used for determining the presence and/or amount of a biological target (analyte) in a sample. In general, a biosensor comprises a bio-component (e.g. an enzyme, nucleic acid, antibody, etc.) which is specific for the biological target (e.g., an analyte such as a substrate or an antigen) and which interacts with the biological target to produce a detectable molecular change. The bio-component is coupled to a transduction system. When the target contacts the bio-component, the molecular change is converted, via the transduction system, to a signal that can be detected by the user. Typical biosensors require a liquid sample and/or a liquid detection platform.